ground_zerofandomcom-20200215-history
The World Government System
Montgomery Administration Under the Montgomery Regime after 2072 with the world falling under a single banner, making the former countries of 2031 into provinces in the Protectorate. Montgomery's word is final when it comes to decisions, laws and other policies. The highest court in the world is The Viceroy Board, this court is comprised of all seven Viceroys from each Continent and meets every year to hear select few cases. The GCU is located in Berlin along with the Autocracy Board, where Protectorate law is legislated. The Royal Family The Royal Family is not exactly official in government standards, but established in case the Supreme Commander is no longer able to lead, thus his descendants may lead the Empire after such a loss. The Family is consisted of Montgomery's direct and (sometimes) indirect descendants. Usually consistent with the usual hierarchy of a kingdom, such as princes, princesses, etc. Princes and Princesses are usually VIP's, in a sense with limited political power, such as the ability to pardon criminals of all court except Viceroy. The Supreme Commander must be notified before any such use of power is used, and must approve said movement. Any and all descendants are to live in The Manner, Montgomery's personal estate, and will all be provided individual protection, and all needs will be met without hesitation. Any requests to leave The Manner must have an appropriate reason, and passed through government officials and the Supreme Commander. Said descendants are allowed to leave The Manner for political and formal gatherings in any officially Empire controlled world. The Board The Autocracy Board is the highest branch of the Protectorate, housing the main supporters of the Montgomery Regime, and most trusted members of the Empire. It has the highest ruling among the Empire, alongside the Viceroy Board. The Autocracy Board are the hand of the Supreme Commander, putting his command to full effect whenever given. The Autocracy Board can send the full force of the Empires armed forces at the command of the Supreme Commander at any given time. The Board, as referenced are very crude and comprised of Dictation supporters, and usually have agents listening to the the Empires citizens to suggest courses of action, or advise the Commander on things in need of more than one opinion. Any and all vocal hate or violence against The Board or any of its members is a direct threat to the Empire, and will be dealt with in sometimes extreme manners. The courts have only a small amount of power in the rulings of the Board, but are considered and consulted with before any major change is made.. Protectorate Military The Protectorate Military are the bulk of the Empire. They are the brothers and sisters holding the Empire together, defending humanity against any and all threats, expanding the Empires influence, crushing any species in the way for total galactic domination. They are comprised of great Generals, NCO's and CO's, and numerous soldiers. The military is directly handled by the Supreme Commander, being their leader of many battles, and first starting to the program to turn the soon to be Empires soldiers into super-human men and women. Against the communist Regime of WARSAW, they prevailed, and became the massively expanding Protectorate military. They are mainly comprised of Humans, but will be open to any races conquered by the Empire. Military law is strict, and the Military itself houses its own court, capable of trying and convicting any soldier regardless of social standing to the appropriate sentence, such as War Crimes, Treason/Conspiring with the Enemy, or Deserting. William Montgomery himself award any and all war heroes that have done great deeds to secure the victory of our great Empire, and will always attend ceremonies and dress the medals. Families of War Heroes are considered a Royal Family, as rulers of designated areas or worlds. Military members typically have inumerous benefits, including compensation when decommissioned, or compensation for their families if they fall in battle.